Eximus
Los Eximus son unas unidades con categoría de variantes especiales 'élite' de enemigos estándar introducidas en la que pueden aparecer en cualquier tipo de misión. Vienen en varias variedades, cada una con habilidades únicas (algunas de las cuales son similares a las habilidades del Tenno) y generalmente son mucho más fuertes que un miembro promedio de su facción, aunque los efectos varían de un tipo a otro. Las unidades Eximus generan 10-15 rangos más altos que el promedio de rango para la misión en cuestión, junto con el mayor aumento en las estadísticas y las resistencias, lo que representa un desafío razonable para el Tenno poco equipado o sin experiencia. Casi cualquier tipo de unidad base (Halieto, Lancero, MOA, etc.) puede generar un Eximus, aunque ciertas unidades solo pueden generar un tipo de Eximus en particular, por ejemplo, los Cargadores solo pueden generar tipos parasitarios. Se pueden identificar fácilmente por sus auras especiales y tamaños más grandes, y con frecuencia tienen texturas/pieles únicas para que sean más distintivas visualmente. Todas las unidades Eximus recibieron su propio registro de Códice, esencialmente duplicando la biblioteca de Códice. Algunas facciones pueden tener solo un cierto tipo de Eximus que otras no tienen, como por ejemplo Shock y Blitz Eximus son exclusivos de las unidades Corpus. Además, todas las unidades de tipo Eximus tienen la probabilidad de soltar componentes para el warframe Oberon cuando es derrotado. Tras la muerte, las unidades Eximus proporcionan una ganancia de afinidad de base adicional de 450 - 500 de sus contrapartes regulares, antes calculadas por sus diferencias de nivel. Tipos Blitz thumb|right|230px|Blitz Eximus shockwave ability Blitz Eximus units are capable of casting Onda de choque sísmica, which knocks down nearby opponents. Eximi of this type have an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their Salud type, escudo type and Armadura type. Blitz Eximus are exclusive to the Corpus, mainly appearing on all models of MOAs and some Tripulantes. Energy Leech / Parasitic Energy Leeches/Parasitics units are capable of draining players' energía within 15 meters at the rate of 5s−1 (stackable effect). These Eximi are commonly close combat units such as Corpus Tripulante aguijóns and Grineer Carniceros, as well as the Corrupted versions of the latter. Infested Energy Leech Eximus units use the prefix Parasitic Eximus, and are extremely common among all types of Infested. Eximi of this type have 300% of their base health and shield and an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health type, shield type and armor type. Arson / Caustic Arson/Caustic Eximus units project a fire resistance aura their allies nearby, which nullifies all damage, this aura also extends to combined damage and will nullify the damage of combined types utilizing it. They have the ability to release a Fire Blast similar to the one used by Ember, damaging and knocking down any enemies who are caught in the blast. The knockdown can be negated by blocking with a melee weapon or rolling. Eximi of this type have an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, additive to all three of their health type, shield type and armor type. These Eximus units will release their fire wave when enemies are close to them, and are capable of dealing significant damage to Centinelas at higher levels; caution is advised when engaging them at close range. The Infested uses the prefix Caustic instead of Arson; these behave largely the same, and are capable of releasing a Fire Blast. This Eximus variety is common among Grineer, including Corrupted versions, but the Corpus do not field any kind of Arson Eximus. Guardian thumb|right|230px|Guardian Eximus shield restore ability Guardian Eximus units are especially durable, gaining a significant boost to their own shield durability as well as the mentioned shield-restoration effect. They release radial shield charge in a blue-grid restorative pulse. Eximi of this type has an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health type, shield type and armor type. Guardian Eximus units are exclusive to the Corpus (and their corresponding Corrupted counterparts), which should be of little surprise given their fairly extensive use of shields. Eximus units of this type are usually MOAs, Dron Orokins y halietos. Ártico thumb|right|230px|Arctic Eximus Globo de nieve Arctic Eximus units projects a cold resistance aura their allies nearby, which nullifies all damage, this aura also extends to combined damage and will nullify the damage of said combined type. This aura also deals a continuous status effect to the Arctic Eximus' foes, greatly reducing their movement and attack speed. They can generate a temporary Globo de nieve barrier to protect themselves and allies. Their version follows them when they move as opposed to being stationary like Frost's, and has a unique and distinctive Truncated Icosahedron design to it. They have additional ice-based attacks as well. Eximi of this type has an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health type, shield type and armor type. Arctic Eximus units are among the most dangerous variety, as their ice slowdown aura is fairly large, whilst their snowglobe protects them from ranged attacks. Certain targeted powers, like Oberon's Castigar and Volt's Sacudida, can damage the target through the snowglobe. Like the regular Globo de nieve, inflicting enough damage will cause the Arctic Eximus' Globo de nieve to disintegrate. Note however that the globe had Salud de objeto-based y is not affected by crit damage, rendering crit-focused weapon to be less effective than raw damage weapons. The globe also dissolves by itself after a certain amount of time, therefore hiding in cover and waiting for the globe to dissipate is an alternative tactic. Multiple Arctic Eximi are especially dangerous, as their slowdown aura stacks with other Arctic Eximi, which can slow the player to a crawl. This unit variant is reasonably common amongst the Grineer and Corpus (including Corrupted versions of both), but nonexistent among the Infestación. It is possible for Grineer Napalms and Abrasadores to spawn as Arctic Eximi. If the player suffers a fire proc while within the Eximi's aura, the fire proc changes to a Blast proc (possibly a bug, imperfect chance of happening). Sanguijuela Leeches and Sanguines regenerate health by inflicting damage. This is easily observed after damaging them as they will regain health from damaging a target's shields/health, or a target that has Piel de hierro active. Eximi of this type have 300% of their base health and shield. Leech Eximus units are common in Grineer ranks, but are nonexistent in the Corpus. Corrupted Eximi can also spawn in this variant. Infested Eximus units use the Sanguine prefix instead of Leech, but otherwise behave identically. This should not be mistaken for the Energy Leech prefix noted above. Shock Shock Eximus units project an electric resistance aura on their nearby allies which nullifies all damage. This aura also extends to combined damage and will nullify the damage of said combined type. They also emit a status effect aura that affects all enemies within a 5''' meter radius – players within a '''2 meter radius will take damage at a steady rate. The effect is constant until the Eximus is defeated or until the Tenno moves out of range. Shock Eximus units are exclusive to the Corpus (and Corrupted Crewmen), typically appearing on Tripulantes de Élite o Técnicos Corpus. Eximi of this type has an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health type, shield type and armor type. Venenoso Venomous Eximus units projects a toxin resistance aura their allies nearby, which nullifies all damage, this aura also extends to combined damage and will nullify the damage of said combined type. They are capable of delivering attacks towards their adversaries and also have the ability to emit a potent aura of toxins to their surroundings in a 10 meter range. When inflicted, an 8''' second proc will persist and deal moderate damage over time, depending on the level of the enemy which inflicted the proc. Venomous Eximus units are exclusive to the Infestación, appearing on Ancients (and their Corrupted counterparts), Erupcionadores, Madre de la progenies, and Mutalist Moas. Eximi of this type have an innate resistance of '''50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health type, shield type and armor type. Especiales Objetivo de síntesis Classified as an eximus, a Síntesis target is a marked target for Céfalon Simaris. Synthesis targets have far more health than their regular counterparts (preventing players from killing them accidentally, though it is possible for players to kill them regardless), and have at least 3 nodes visible through the Escáner de síntesis. Scanning at least one node will cause the Synthesis target to run away from the player and gain a random special ability to evade capture, like leaving a trail of clouds. Prosecutors A unique variant of Eximus units exclusively for the Guardias Grineer en Ceres, that provides near invulnerability on itself and to its allies while remaining vulnerable to a single primary elemental damage type. Eximus types vary between Shock, Fire, Ice, and Toxic. Warden A special Eximus variant of the Wardens introduced in Rescate missions, featuring Life Leech and enhanced movement speed. However, they are extremely vulnerable to stealth attacks, and will most likely receive fatal damage from it. Regulador sensor A unique Eximus variant of the Regulador sensor that was introduced circa . These Regulador sensor have 100% additional armor, and 200% additional health, making them far more durable than a normal Regulador sensor. These Regulators are more likely to spawn in Incursiones. Espectador Orokin Similar to Regulador sensor, a unique Eximus variant of the Espectador Orokin that was introduced circa . These Espectador Orokin have 100% additional armor, 200% additional health, and 50% additional shield, making them far more durable than a normal Espectador Orokin. These Spectators only spawns in Espionaje at Lua as well as Incursiones. Unit/Eximus Compatibilities Notas *Eximus units' bonus damage resistance has its cap, stacks up to 90% at maximum for any type of damage. **Most Eximus types have 40% damage resistance against finishing damage as well. *Eximus units can drop afinidad or Salud orbs on death. *Eximus units also appear in the codex since . They are classified according to their unit type (i.e. Lancero Eximus rather than Arson Eximus), with all possible leader variations of that particular unit being available within their entry. **When scanning for Eximi, one scan counts as their Unit type, not their Eximus type. For example, scanning 3 Lancer Arson Eximi and 3 Lancer Arctic Eximi counts as 6 scans out of 20 in the Lancer Eximus entry. It is thus unnecessary to scan each Eximus type individually. *As of , Eximus enemies under Control mental will focus their attacks on enemies instead. They will still be able to use abilities unique to certain Eximus variants, but these will not damage allies during the power duration. Unknown if allies will gain additional elemental damage from elemental Eximus or if other enemies will have negative elemental effects. *As of , some Eximus types seem to spawn with a small group of up to about ten normal units around them, which can severely unbalance game modes like Interceptación or Supervivencia, as this causes way too many enemies to spawn. More research needed on the leader/minion counts. *Corrupted Eximus units can also spawn in the Vacío, but were temporarily removed from until for reasons unknown. * increased the spawn rate of Eximus enemies in Supervivencia, gradually increasing to up to 20% at 60 minutes. On Infestación survival, this can cause players to be overwhelmed by several Eximi at once during the entire mission due to Infested having a higher spawn and rushing rate. * Eximus units can be resurrected with Sombras de los muertos, due to the exploits of stacking multiple Eximi collected consecutively by Nekros. *Eximus units cannot be resurrected with Devorar de Inaros, in which the targeted Eximus simply dies without producing a Sand Shadow. *Some Eximus units gain heavy resistance to damage that normally would deal extra damage to their normal variant. A good example is an Eximus Saltador which becomes resistant to both and damage, and only is slightly weak to damage. *Tóxico Antiguos are the only enemy that when Control mental led or when a Sombras de los muertos, give the player bonus damage, in the form of . A non-Eximus Toxic Ancient will grant nearby allies with 40 Toxin damage, whereas a nearby Venomous Toxic Ancient will grant nearby allies about 53 toxin damage. While not massively useful, it does mean it will combine with single elementals on your weapons, allowing damage types such as or to be made while saving a mod slot for something else. Curiosidades *Contrary to certain belief, the plural for Eximus is Eximi, not Eximii. This is due to the fact that there is no I in proximity to the I used to denote the plural version of the word. In contrast, if the word were Exiius, or another word where 'Us' is removed in the plural version, then it would be Exii. *Before , most Eximi had different prefixes; Blitz used to be called Blast; Arson used to be called Fire; Arctic used to be called Ice; Leech used to be called Lifesteal; and Shock used to be called Mag. **For that matter, Shock Eximi used to emit a aura, draining the energy and shields of any Warframe that got too close. This feature was rendered inert from the Cold Revenge Alerta táctica to , before the developers changed the aura to instead. *Up until , El Sargento could spawn as an Eximus, quadrupling his affinity and greatly increasing his health. *According to Digital Extremes , Eximi are the result of the following; **Corpus Eximi Crewmen are members of the elite who are bestowed specially-designed suits, whereas MOA and Osprey Eximi are produced on a regular basis. **Grineer (barring Rodillos) and Infested Eximi are the products of genetic mutation, though in the case of the Infested, the genes that contain said mutations are present in the DNA of all known Infested, suggesting that some form of gene expression regulation is in effect. ***Although no explanation was given for Rodillo Eximus, it's likely they are produced much like MOA and Osprey Eximi. **Corrupted Eximi are simply corrupted versions of the above units. *The name "Eximus" may be derived from the word "eximious", which is an obsolete word meaning distinguished, eminent, or excellent. Errores * Some Eximus units require the same amount of Codex scans as their original variant to complete their entry, as opposed to only requiring three Codex scans. This usually occurs when new enemies are put into the game and is usually fixed shortly afterward. Historial de actualizaciones *'Nekros’ Sombras de los muertos can now summon Eximus units! This fixes the issue of Nekros being unable to summon Eximus units at all. }} Véase también * Facciones de:Eximus en:Eximus fr:Eximus Categoría:Enemigo Categoría:Actualización 12